Regarding the purchase of a betting ticket of a racing such as a horse racing and a bicycle racing, in the race of the racing, there is a betting ticket purchase method for making the predicted payout amount higher than the total purchase amount, whatever buying target is hit. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that the bet is allocated so that the payout of the bet of the buying target is the same in any bet.